Just a Simple Day
by PiratexTucker
Summary: Zexion and Sora enjoy each other after school and work. SoraxZexion I literally wrote this to fill my love for this pairing. It's just a lot of fluff


"I'm home!" Sora called out entering the apartment

"Welcome home," Zexion marked his book and placed it on the side table.

Sora came over and sat on the couch next to him and leaned against him placing his book bag against the side of the couch. "How was work?" he smiled and took his hand.

"It was pretty normal today," Zexion smiled lightly before pressing a kiss to his temple. "How was school? Do you have homework today?"

"It was borrring as usual, and I have a few assignments," Sora admitted sighing lightly.

"Better get it done, do you work tonight?" Zexion wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rubbed at his arms.

"No, I'm off, but I'll get my assignments done quick," Sora didn't fight anymore Zexion always made sure he had his homework done as soon as he got home.

"Good," Zexion ran a hand through his hair, and along the back of his neck, "Maybe we can go out tonight then."

"R-really?" Sora grinned finding all the motivation to get this homework done with the promise of a date night.

"Yes really," Zexion smiled lightly, he placed his thumb on Sora's chin and his pointer under Sora's chin and brought their lips together.

Sora still had butterflies whenever they kissed, something about Zexion just made his heart flutter. "mm," he leaned into the kiss. When Zexion pulled back Sora released a small whine of protest.

"Do your homework, Sora," Zexion picked his book back up and started where he left off.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get it done," Sora pouted and began to work on his assignments. Once Sora reached the end of his first two assignments he only had a reading to complete. He looked over to Zexion and saw that he was asleep his book loosely held in his hand. He smiled and took the book marking it for him and placed it on the table, he then carefully guided Zexion to his shoulder and began to read once more.

Zexion woke up an hour later and found himself curled up against Sora's side, and Sora had his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He yawned and nuzzled into Sora's chest, "mm."

"You awake?" Sora chuckled and rubbed at his back, "You must have had a rough morning."

Zexion only nodded and did his best to shake off his daze, the labs were rather stressful this morning. "A bit…," He agreed and sat up stretching. "What time is it?"

"It's about five now," Sora looked at the clock on the stand and turned back taking in how much he loved looking at Zexion's cute dazed state.

"D-Do you still want to go out?" He asked standing up to stretch in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Of course, as long as you're not too tired," Sora teased rubbing his hand along his back.

"Did you finish your homework?" he raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Yes, I did," He grinned and stood up and wrapped an arm around the older male. "Where do you want to go?"

Zexion thought to himself, "What are some places we haven't been to in a while?"

"hmmm well there is that one place on the corner near the beach," Sora suggested, he packed up his school bag and placed it near the door. "I still have to change out of my school uniform.

"Mmm I'm still in my lab clothes," Zexion looked down at himself, "Let's get dressed and head out."

"Sounds good," Sora smiled and walked with him to their room, they stripped and dressed while Sora stole some glances at Zexion blushing whenever he was caught. Zexion just smirked knowing him all too well. After they were ready to go, they made their way out and started their walk to their destination. "So," Sora started, "Do you like it here on Destiny Islands?" he smiled.

Zexion gave a thoughtful smile and nodded, "I have to say that I really love it here, especially being here with you."

"I really love that you're here with me," Sora smiled and kissed his cheek. "We should do spontaneous things like this more often."

"Yeah, I agree, it's nice just doing as we please and not having a schedule," Zexion's hand found Sora's and they laced their fingers together. "I definitely do not miss being at the world that never was."

"I'm glad you didn't go back, and I'm glad they never succeeded in destroying you," Sora grinned and stopped just long enough to pull him in for a sweet and tender kiss.

Zexion felt his face instantly warm up to the sudden contact, but he easily melted into the kiss. Once they broke apart Zexion smiled and continued to walk with him. " I.. am really happy."

Sora grinned, "I like making you happy." He held onto him and nuzzled into his hair, taking a pinch at his butt.

"S-sora," Zexion blushed and hid his face in his neck, "we-we're in public."

"So?" Sora smiled, Zexion was just so cute at times, "Let them see."

Zexion sighed knowing it couldn't be helped and just kissed his cheek, "Let's go eat, I'm really hungry."

"Of course," Sora grinned and took his hand leading the way to the restaurant.


End file.
